La belleza del cerezo
by Shenri
Summary: Sakura  Gremory lleva una vida tranquila rodeada del amor que le brinda su familia, su padre es el presidente EE.UU,  sin embargo cuando el alice de Sakura sale a la luz, ni su padre pudo evitar que sea llevada a Gakuen Alice, Kounji no desaprovechara esta gran oportunidad, ¿qué le espera a esta chica tan particular?, descúbrelo aquí.
1. PRESENTACIÓN

Sakura Gremory lleva una vida tranquila rodeada del amor que le brinda su familia, su padre es el presidente , sin embargo cuando el alice de Sakura sale a la luz, ni su padre pudo evitar que sea llevada a Gakuen Alice, Kounji no desaprovechara esta gran oportunidad, ¿qué le espera a esta chica tan particular?, descúbrelo aquí.

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a Haguchi Tachibana, Sakuran Gremory y su familia son personajes inventados por mí, sin embargo sus nombres y apellidos no me pertenecen.

Sean amables conmigo, es mi primera historia, sé que esto no es natsume x mikan (natsume x sakura) pero quisiera que le den una oportunidad.

 **FAMILIA GREMORY:**

· **Sakura Gremory:** Es una chica genio, tiene los ojos violeta, cabello largo hasta la cintura negro y tez blanca, su belleza es alabada por cualquier ser humano , tiene 10 años, de nacionalidad estunidense, aun siendo el inglés su idioma natal, puede hablar 8 idiomas perfectamente, por supuesto entre ellos está el japonés, su personalidad es calmada sin embargo cuando se enoja es otra cosa. Le encantan los dulces siempre lleva unos en su bolsillo. Tiene un gemelo idéntico 5 minutos mayor, sufre contantes quebrantos de salud por su falta de vitalidad.

Sus alices son únicos muy apetecidos por kounji y Z.

Pedido / control

Elemental

Derrumbe

Invisilidad

 _Sakura se odia por tener unos alices tan detestables refiriéndose al order/control y al derrumbe, que son altamente peligrosos_

· **Haruka Gremory:** Padre de Sakura, todos aquellos que conocen a Sakura dicen que es la viva imagen de su padre, a diferencia que este es hombre. Tiene 27 años, su alice es el "anulación y elemental", adora a sus hijos, sobre todo a Sakura, su cabello negro desordenado y ojos violeta lo hace irresistible para cualquier mujer, de personalidad calmada y salvaje cuando lo hacen enojar.

· **Juri Gremory:** Madre de Sakura, una mujer hermosa, de cabello blanco y ojos color oro, tiene una personalidad tsundere, tiene 31 años y le reclama constantemente a Haruka por el parecido que tienen sus hijos con él y no con ella. Su alice es "Memory", de nacionalidad rusa.

· **Azuza Gremory:** Es el mayor de los 4 hermanos, cuida mucho a sus hermanos, los gemelos le causan son la causa de su hermanitis, es idéntico a Haruka tanto en apariencia y personalidad. Tiene 13 años,su alice es "elemental" y "barrera".

· **Kaname Gremory:** Lo único que lo diferencia con sus hermanos y su padre son sus ojos color oro y su personalidad tsundere, tiene 12 años, también sufre de hermanitis, su alice es "elemental".

· **Touya Gremory:** Hermano gemelo idéntico mayor de sakura por 5 minutos, sin embargo solo posee el alice "elemental" a diferencia de su hermana, dice una leyenda que si en una familia de alices nacen gemelos, el mayor le roba la vitalidad al menor, sin embargo el menor tendrá más poder, razón por la cual Touya se preocupa mucho por su hermana y se culpa a sí mismo por sus conStantes quebrantos de salud.

 **ALICE GAKUEN**

Los personajes del Gakuen Alice, todos ya los conocen así que no hay necesidad de presentarlos. Sin embargo les pongo a los que jugaran un papel importante en la historia.

 **Division Elemental (10 años)**

· Natsume Hyuuga

· Hotaru Imai

· Piernas Ruka

 **Sempais:**

· Tsubada Caminó

· Akira Tonouchi

 **Villanos**

· Kounji

· Persona

 **ALICIAS**

Una explicación breve sobre los alices de la familia Gremory

 **ORDER /CONTROL:** Sakura puede controlar o poseer y ordenar a su víctima a través del contacto visual. (Sakura)

 **ELEMENTAL:** Alice de los cuatro elementos agua, electricidad, fuego, viento. (Hermanos Gremory y Haruka) Sakura se odia por tener unos alices tan detestables refiriéndose al order/control y al derrumbe,que son altamente peligrosos

 **DERRUMBE:** Hacer colapsar toda estructura a su alrededor, si no se administra bien puede ser fatal. (Sakura)

 **INVISILIDAD:** Como su nombre lo dice, es capaz de desaparecer, hacerse invisible.(Sakura)

 **MEMORY:** Memorizar **,** sentir los sentimientos de personas, animales, cosas. (Juri)

 _(Los poderes de derrumbe, posesión e invisibilidad los saque del anime Charlotte, muy bueno lo recomiendo xD)_ cen.


	2. PROLOGO I

Era un día soleado, en la mansión Gremory se preparaba todo para un nuevo día de trabajo.

En un cuarto de la enorme mansión se encontraban descansando dos gemelos abrazados el uno del otro, contemplándolos estaba un tierno padre de igual apariencia que estos dos.

-Sakura, Touya ya es hora de despertar, tienen que ir a la escuela- _Dice Haruka_

 _-_ SIN RESPUESTA-

 _-_ Despierten dormilones, se va a hacer tarde- _Dice Haruka_

-Mmmm…buenos días padre- _Dicen los pequeños al unisono_

-Buenos días- _Dice Haruka, dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno_

Los gemelos se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar junto a su familia, quienes ya se encontraban reunidos en la mesa.

-¡Madre, azusa-nii, kana-nii, buenos días!- _Dicen los gemelos_

-Buenos días _-Dice Juri_

-Buenos días, tormentos _-Dicen Azusa y Kaname al unisono_

 _-_ ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! _-Dicen los gemelos con pucheros_

-Vaya, Azusa y Kaname si que quieren a los gemelos- _Dicen Juri y Haruka mirándose entre sí, sonriendo._

Todo era risas, los seis estaban disfrutando de su desayuno como todos los días, los hermanos vivían en constantes riñas, pero estas eran muestras de su amor…

-¡Yo soy más linda!- _Exclamo Sakura_

-No es cierto, yo soy más lindo- _Exclamo Touya_

-¡Papa!, Quien de los dos es más lindo? _\- Preguntan los gemelos_

-Etto… _-Dice Haruka sin saber que responder_

-Vaya, papa está en problemas _-Dice Juri_

-Pero que dicen, si los dos son iguales, son gemelos después de todo- _Dice Kaname en tono burlón_

-¿No se les hace tarde?, onii-chan los dejará si no terminan rápido- _Pregunta Azusa._

-Es cierto…- _Dicen los gemelos terminando lo que tenían el plato_ -¡Mamá!, ¡Papa!, ¡Ya nos vamos!- _Dicen los hermanos marchándose en limosina hacia el prestigioso colegio donde estudiaban._

 _-Que les vaya bien-Dicen sus padres en despedida._

 **EN LA ESCUELA**

-Que hacen los Gremory aquí-

-Es cierto, ellos no deberían estar aquí-

-Son una molestia-

-Ellos siempre sacan las mejores notas-

-Debe ser porque su padre es el presidente de este país-

-Siempre la tienen fácil-

-En especial la hermana menor, se cree la mejor solo porque es bella-

-Dicen que es genio-

Comentarios como estos eran frecuentes en toda la escuela de un pequeño grupo de envidosos, sin embargo el día de hoy, en las sombras se planeaba un plan malévolo que cambiaria la vida de nuestra protagonista.

-Siento ganas de hacerle entender que no hay espacio para ella aquí-

En el recreo nuestra pelinegra se dirigía a buscar a su hermano mayor Azusa para mostrarle un dibujo que había hecho en la clase de artes, no lo veía por ningún lado.

Touya por otro lado, había sido retado a un partido de futboll, así que se había separado de su hermana.

Kaname había sido castigado por reírse en clase (Pobre…sé lo que se siente)

-Donde se abra metido- _Pensaba Sakura_

-Hey, Gremory-

-¿Eh?- _Sakura sintió una escalofriante aura en su espalda, y volteo a ver al dueño de la voz_

-¿Nemurumi?- _Dice la castaña_ -¿Que sucede?

-Tú...estoy cansada de ti…- _Dice sacando unas tijeras_ -Eres la mejor en todo…siempre llamando la atención…Desaparece- _Dice lanzándose a ella con las tijeras_ -

Sakura perdió el color de su rostro, se palideció por completo

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, no puedo atacarla con mis poderes podría hacerle daño- _Piensa la pelinegra_

A Sakura no le quedo otra opción más que correr, le daba miedo utilizar su alice, no quería hacerle daño, su padre le dijo que nunca lo utilizara, pero, ¿qué debería hacer ahora que su vida corre peligro? (Aclaro que Sakura y su familia solo sabían del alice elemental).

Mientras tanto una chica devorada por la envidia perseguía a nuestra pelinegra que se encontró con un lugar sin salida, ahora, ¡¿qué ocurrirá?!

 **EN OTRO LUGAR DE ESCUELA**

Sakura está muy demorada, hace rato que se fue, hasta ya termino mi el partido y kana-nii salió de su castigo- _Dice Touya._

Todo por culpa de nuestro estúpido aniki- _Dice Kaname molesto_

Lo siento creo que iré a…- _Dice Azusa que es interrumpido por un Touya asustado_

Sakura…Peligro… _-Dice Touya_ **(Sentimiento del corazón de los gemelos (?))**

¡¿Qué dices?! _-Dicen asustados Azusa y Kaname_

 **VOLVIENDO CON SAKURA**

Ahora, Gremory, adiós _\- Dice la loca de las tijeras_ _ **(Digo Nemurumi),**_ _con las tijeras apuntándole al pecho de una pelinegra arrinconada._

Alguien… _-Se oye algo agrietándose_ -…alguien- _El sonido se hace mas fuerte_ -… ¡Ayúdeme!- _El piso, las ventanas y todo alrededor de Sakura se destruyo, la parte del edificio donde las dos se encontraban…colapso._

 **POV SAKURA**

Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando el techo se desplomaba sobre mí.

 **FIN POV SAKURA**

¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura! Por favor abre tus ojos- _Decia Azusa totalmente agitado y pálido mientras sostenía a su hermana totalmente inconsciente, fría como el hielo._

Se preguntaran como fue que Sakura no fue aplastada por el edificio, pues bien, gracias al aviso de Touya, Azusa reacciono y salió despavorido al auxilio de su hermana que se encontraba en peligro, ordenándole a los otros dos que no lo siguieran y dieran aviso a su padre, cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba su hermana, en menos de lo que canta un gallo todo se desplomo y con ella su hermana quien perdió la conciencia, Azusa corrió como nunca antes y antes de que el edificio la aplastara abrazo su pequeño cuerpo inconsciente y la protegió con el alice de barrera.

Nemurumi cuando vio que todo estaba colapsando corrió como gallina, poniéndose a salvo.

* * *

Hola que tal, ¿les gusto el epilogo?, Por favor déjenme reviews, acepto criticas, también acepto mensajes privados, nos vemos en la segunda parte.

Jejejeje Besos :D


	3. PROLOGO II

-Se oye el sonido de una puerta-

-¿Doctor como esta mi hija?- _Dice Juri entre lagrimas abrazando a sus hijos_

-Esto… -

-Doctor, por favor, ¿ella se pondrá bien?- _Dice Haruka preocupado_

-Presidente, Juri-sama…vengan conmigo…-

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip

 _Sakura estaba inerte en una cama, conectada a todo tipo de aparatos, sus latidos eran bastante débiles._

-Derrumbe...un alice demasiado peligroso, no solo pone en peligro la vida de usuario también a lo que se encuentre a su alrededor, fácil para salirse de control-

-No puede ser…que Sakura tuviera un poder así…- _Dice Haruka sorprendido_

 _-_ Normalmente los alices raros se presentan por primera vez cuando el usuario se siente amenazado, Sakura-sama no soportara una segunda vez una salida de control de tal magnitud-

-Eso quiere decir… _-Dice Juri_

 _-_ Morirá la próxima vez que se salga de control -

 _Haruka y Juri estaban destrozados, que su hija tuviera un poder así con tan poca vitalidad les rompía el corazón, ellos podrían perderla en cualquier momento_

 _-_ Y además…La academia se ha enterado de este incidente-

* * *

 **EN GAKUEN ALICE**

-¿La hija de Haruka a ocasionado un derrumbe dices?-

-Si…al parecer no hubo heridos y ella fue internada en el hospital-

-Ya veo…que la hija de Haruka tuviera un alice así no había pasado por mi cabeza- _Sonríe_ -

-Director, ¿cómo deberíamos proceder?-

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer persona-

-Como ordene _-Desaparece-_

Que tu hija caiga en mi red tan fácil… _-Sonrisa maliciosa-_ definitivamente tienes mala suerte, Haruka.

* * *

 **UNAS SEMANAS DESPUES…**

 _Sakura no recuerda nada del incidente, esta demasiado débil, sus padres decidieron por su bien, dejarla en casa (Touya y Kaname volvieron a la escuela y Azusa se quedo con Sakura, Haruka hacia sus deberes como presidente en su casa)…pero una tormenta se acercaba…_

-Noventa… ¡cien!, listos o no allá voy _-Dice Azusa buscando por todos lados_

-Te encontré- _Dice Azusa abrazando fuertemente a su hermana_

-Kyaaa, no se vale onii-chan- _Dice una pelinegra haciendo pucheros_

 _-_ Esos cachetes son tan lindos- _Bromea Azusa estirándole los cachetes a su hermana_

 _-_ Quien es linda, quien es…-

-¡VAYANSE DE MI CASA, AHORA MISMO! _-se oyen unos gritos desde el primer piso_

 _-¿Mamá?-Le dice Sakura a su hermano-_

 _-_ Entréguenos a su hija y nadie resultara herido-

-¡QUIENES SE HAN CREIDO USTEDES, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAN DE LA ACADEMIA, NO LE PONDRAN UN SOLO DEDO A MI HIJA!- _Dice Haruka_

-Onii-chan tengo miedo, esos hombres dan miedo…-Dice Sakura abrazando a su hermano

-No te preocupes Sakura, onii-chan te va a proteger- _Dice Azusa abrazándola protectoramente_

-Oh, que escena tan conmovedora- _Dice Persona_

 _-Quien es usted, no dejaré que le ponga un solo dedo encima a mi hermana-_ Dice Azusa poniéndose enfrente de Sakura, decidido a utilizar sus alices

 _La gente de la academia invadió la mansión Gremory, por supuesto como tienen alices les resulto muy fácil violar la seguridad, ahora, Haruka y Juri estaban utilizando sus alices para deshacerse de los de la academia, pero no contaron con que había alguien más con sus hijos._

-Vaya, vaya que onii-chan tan valiente, pero…- _golpea a Azusa en el estomago antes de utilizara sus alices, dejándolo inconsciente-..._ solo quiero a tu linda hermana- _Dice Persona con una sonrisa malévola-_

 _-¡Onii-chan!_ \- Dice la pelinegra-Tu… ¡Aléjate!- _Dice Sakura utilizando su alice de fuego-_

 _-_ Vamos, no hay necesidad de alterarse tanto…aun sigues muy débil _-Fue lo último que Sakura escucho antes ver todo oscuro._

-¡SAKURA!- _Dice Haruka utilizando sus alices para evitar que Persona se llevara a Sakura_

-Demasiado tarde- _Dice persona desapareciendo_

-¡Maldición!, ¡Porque, Porque, Porque!- _Reclama Haruka-Juri…_ yo…no pude protegerla-

 _Y así la familia Gremory quedo destrozada, se habían llevado a su sol, a su linda hermana e hija , la academia no permitía visitas ni tampoco que los alumnos se reunieran con sus familias, además, estaba cierta persona, que hacía a Haruka y Juri temblar…_

* * *

 ** _Y aqui, es donde la historia de Sakura Gremory comienza_**

* * *

Hola, aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, porfavor deja tus reviews, ya que mi inspiracion vive de eso, jijiji nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. BESITOS :D


	4. CAPITULO 1

**Tengo que aclarar que los personajes de Gakuen Alice hablan "japonés"(español), Sakura también habla "japonés" sin embargo ocasionalmente verán mesclado el "japonés" con el inglés, recomiendo desactivar el traductor.**

* * *

 **EN GAKUEN ALICE**

 _-Persona aparece frente al director en su oficina-_

 **Sakura:** ¡Déjame ir, tonto!-forcejea con persona quien la tenía agarrada de sus brazos-¡Que me sueltes! _-Sakura utiliza su alice de electricidad, ocasionando que se vaya la luz y se rompan los vidrios-_

 **Persona:** Que poder…- _aun agarrando a Sakura del brazo, sin embargo esta le hizo bastante daño con su alice-_

 **Kounji:** Vaya que traes toda un fiera _-Mira fijamente a Sakura-_ Gusto en conocerte, siento haberte traído de esa manera, no pensaba que tus padres fueran a poner tanta resistencia.

 **Sakura:** ¡Shut up (Cállate), imbécil!, como si me fuera a tragar tus palabras, lo tenias planeado desde el principio ¿no? _-Mira fijamente a Kounji-_ ¿Que quieres de mí?

 **Kounji:** Mmm, eres bastante inteligente, tal y como dicen los rumores, pues veras mi querida Sakura, me gustas, así que te dejare disfrutar un poco, antes de comenzar con la verdadera diversión, serás asignada a la clase B, serás rango de estrellas especial _-Sonríe-_ Claro está que si me desobedeces a mi o las reglas de la escuela, tendrás un severo castigo, exclusivamente para ti, eres inteligente así que estoy seguro que lo entiendes.

 **Sakura:** Sorry(Lo siento), no me gusta seguir ordenes _-_ además, no me gustan las personas a las que le gusta amenazar a los demás _-Sonríe-_

 **Kounji:** Eso ya lo veremos…fierita _-Sonríe macabramente-_

 **Sakura:** ( _Este tipo…da miedo…aunque parezca de mi edad, no lo es._ )

 **Kounji:** Persona, llévala con Narumi.

 **Persona:** Sígueme, Sakura.

 **POV SAKURA**

Seguí a ese tal Persona, antes de salir voltee a mirar al director quien me despidió con una sonrisa sádica, estos tipos no eran nada agradables, empezando por el niño quien es el director de la escuela primaria, tiene un aura extraña.

 **FIN POV**

 **EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES**

-Se oye el ruido de una puerta abriéndose-

 **Profesores:** Eh…

 **Persona:** Narumi…

 **Narumi:** Are, Serio-sensei- _votea a mirar a la pelinegra-¿_ Quien es ella?

 **Persona:** Es tu nueva estudiante.

 **Narumi:** Pero nadie me había avisado sobre esto… _-ahora que la veo bien, esta niña se parece a Haruka-_

 **Persona:** Deja de hacer preguntas, toma _-le da una carpeta que contenía todos los datos de Sakura-_ Kuran Sakura, alice elemental, estrella especial, la dejo a tu cuidado _-desaparece-_

 **Narumi:** _-Ojea la carpeta-_ No entiendo bien pero… _-mira a Sakura-_ Es un placer conocerte, soy Narumi, el profesor encargado de tu nueva clase-

 **Sakura:** Encantada de conocerte, aunque no sé porque termine aquí _-sonríe-_

 **Narumi:** Bueno, ¿nos ponemos en marcha?

* * *

 **EN LA CLASE B**

 _Narumi entra junto a Sakura a la clase_

 **Narumi:** ¡Hola mis niños!

-Are… ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Una nueva estudiante?

-Es bastante linda.

-Parece extranjera.

 **POV NATSUME**

 _-Y ahora que, están haciendo mucho ruido, dejen dormir…_

 _Estaba con mi manga en la cara y escuché unos murmullos que me llamaron la atención._

-Are… ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Una nueva estudiante?

-Es bastante linda.

-Parece extranjera.

 _Retire mi manga y mire a la causante del alboroto._

 **FIN PVO**

 **Narumi:** Hai, hai. Ella es Kuran Sakura, su nueva compañera, tiene el alice elemental y rango de estrellas especial, viene de así que hay muchas cosas que no le son familiares, no habla japonés, así que la dejo a su cuidado _-mira a Sakura-_ Sakura-chan sit in the last pew (sientate en la última banca) _-señala un asiento libre en la parte de atrás y Sakura asiente-_ Bien, les dejo que se conozcan bye bye.

 **-Se preguntaran porque Narumi dice que Sakura no habla japonés sabiendo que si, esta es una táctica de él para que sus compañeros se lleven bien con ella—**

 **POV SAKURA**

Me dirigí hacia donde me había señalado Narumi, toda la clase me miraba extraño, ¿Que nunca habían visto a una extranjera?, al llegar ahí me entre con un chico de cabello azabache de ojos carmesí y junto a él, un chico rubio de ojos azules que sostenía un conejo quienes me miraban con el seño fruncido, no les puse atención y me senté.

-Alice elemental, ¿Qué es eso?

-Suena peligroso…

Que le pasa a estos niños, ni siquiera me conocen y ya andan con chismes, bueno, supongo que es normal. Estaba bajo la mirada de todos cuando alguien me dirigió la palabra.

-Hey tu, quien te crees para sentarte junto a natsume-sama

Definitivamente...

 **FIN POV**

 **Sumire:** Hey tu, quien te crees para sentarte junto a Natsume-sama

 **Yuu:** Sumire-chan, ella no puede entender.

 **Sakura:** ¿What is you problem? (Cuál es tu problema) _-susurré-_

 **Sumire:** Si no puede hablar japonés, ¿qué hace en esta escuela?

 **Sakura:** Que tipa tan pesada _-pensé-_

 **Natsume:** Oi, muéstrame tu alice…

 **POV NATSUME**

Esta chica me intrigaba, era estrella especial igual que yo ¿Cuál era la razón?, hasta ahora yo el único con estrella especial en primaria era yo, así que le dije que me mostrara su alice.

 **FIN POV**

 **Sakura:** _-voltea a mirar al dueño de la voz-_ Este chico, ¿cómo se atreve a darme órdenes? _-pensé-_ ¿What?

 **Natsume:** Ahora que caigo en cuenta, esta chica no habla japonés _-pensé-_ Show-me-your-alice

 **Sakura:** Ok, este chico me saco la piedra _-pensé-_ Hey, tu, como te atreves a darme ordenes, no sé quien seas pero a mí nadie me manda- _lo siento narumi sensei-_

 _Cuando mire, todo habían quedado boquiabiertos, yo estaba hablando japonés._

 **Sumire:** ¡Ehh! Pensé que no podías hablar japonés

 **Sakura:** Urusai, permy, quien sería tan ignorante para no hablar un idioma tan fácil como el japonés _-Dijo mirando a Sumire-_

 **Natsume:** Oye, dale una lección a esta chica, parece ser que no entiende quien manda aquí _-Dijo mirando al chico que tiene el alice de levantar cosas-_

 **Sakura:** Quien no entiende es otro _-pensé-_

 _Antes que el chico con el alice de levantar las cosas utilizara su alice con Sakura, esta congelo todo, incluyendo los pies de sus compañero, de tal manera que de nuevo, todos quedaron sorprendidos._

 **XX:** ¿Qué?

 **Sakura:** Todos ustedes, escuchen muy bien, yo no les estoy haciendo nada, así que no se metan conmigo o lo van a lamentar-dice con tono escalofriante-¿Ne?

 **Natsume:** Tu… _-dijo agarrando el cabello de Sakura con una mano y con la otra hizo fuego que derritió todo el hielo del salón-_ Eres quien lo va a lamentar _-Natsume estaba dispuesto a utilizar su alice en el cabello de Sakura cuando…-_

 **Yuu:** N-Natsume-kun, porfavor para…

 **Ruka:** Natsume…

 **Sakura:** Que fastidio, ¿que no me pueden dejar tranquila?… ¡ya me canse de esta academia! _-De repente salió electricidad de todos lados, rompiendo los vidrios y por supuesto transmitió corriente a Natsume, lo que hizo que este la soltara-_

 _Sakura se paro y se fue del salón, dejando a todos un poco asustados y a un azabache bastante malhumorado, lo había hecho quedar mal._

* * *

 **FUERA DEL SALON**

 **Yuu:** K-K-Kuran-san…

 **Sakura:** ¿Tu eres…?

 **Yuu:** Yuu Tobita, muchos me dicen Linchou, soy el representante de la clase junto Hotaru-chan, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirmelo, mi alice es el de la ilusion.

 **Sakura:** Muchas gracias…es un placer conocerte, siento lo que acaba de ocurrir _-sonríe-Por cierto_ ¿Hotaru-chan?

 **Hotaru:** Soy yo, Encantada de conocerte soy Imai Hotaru, alice de invención, por cierto, me caes bien, nadie había enfrentado así a Hyuuga.

 **Sakura:** Jajajaja ya veo, encantada.

* * *

Hola aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben sus reviews son mi comida :D


	5. CAPITULO 2

¿¡Pero qué ha pasado aquí!?

 **Sakura:** ¿Eh?

 **Yuu:** J-J-J-Jinno-sensei…

 **Hotaru:** Parece que…estas en problemas… _-Dice viendo a Sakura-_

 **Jinno:** No llevas ni media hora en clase y ya estas causando problemas, hasta destruiste el salón.

 **Sakura:** Y qué quería, ¿qué me la dejara montar de estos mocosos molestos?

 **Jinno:** Nueva estudiante, no debería contestarles a sus mayores…el que usted sea la hija del presidente de no significa que pueda hacer aquí lo que se le dé la gana.

* * *

 **EN LA CLASE B:**

 _La voz de Jinno se escuchaba perfectamente, después de todo estaban afuera de la clase._

-Ne…lo que dijo Jinno ¿es cierto?

-Bueno el es un profesor supongo que sabe todo sobre sus alumnos.

-Ya veo, con razón esa actitud tan arrogante…

 **Ruka:** Natsume… ¿porque le pediste que te mostrara su alice?

 **Natsume:** No es nada- _Ella…es molesta_ -

 **Sakura:** Yo no me escondo tras el poder de mi padre.

 **Jinno:** Usted tiene bastantes agallas, sin embargo…- _Ataca a Sakura con su alice de rayo-_ Deberia saber su posición.

 _Sakura:_ ¡Kyaa! _-Sakura cae al piso y mira a Jinno con rabia-_ ¿Es asi como usted le enseña a sus alumnos?, que pena. - _Jinno la mira bruscamente_ -

 _En ese momento llega Narumi_

 **Narumi:** Jinno-sensei…Sakura-chan ve a clase por favor.

 _Sakura se levanta y se va a clase, Hotaru y Yuu no sabían que hacer así que la siguieron._

 **Jinno:** Esa niña…es igual que su padre, Narumi…no te encariñes mucho con ella.

 **Narumi:** …

 **SAKURA POV**

Ese bastardo…

Todos me estaban mirando…parece agradarles, que me hayan dado un paliza.

-Te lo mereces _-susurro alguien-_

 _-Sakura-chan ¿te sientes bien?-Dijo Yuu_

 _Si…-Conteste_

Llegue a mi asiento asignado, me senté y mire hacia la ventana, cuando siento algo peludo en mi mano. Voltee a mirar, era el conejo del chico rubio, estaba hablándome, le entendía porque…yo podía hablar con los animales.

 **FIN DEL POV**

 **Usagi:** Encantado de conocerte, soy Usagi.

 **Sakura:** Encantada de conocerte, Usagi.

 **Usagi:** ¿P-Puedes entenderme?

 **Sakura:** ¡Sí!

 **Usagi:** ¡Qué bien!, ¿te encuentras bien?, parece doloroso.

 **Sakura:** No te preocupes, no duele-Sonreí-

-¿Oyeron eso?

-Si…la chica nueva está hablando con el conejo de Ruka-sama

 **Ruka:** Ah…K-Kuran-san ¿puedes entenderle a Usagi?

 **Sakura:** ¡Sí! Todito-sonríe-

 _Ruka y Natsume se sonrojaron_

 **NATSUME POV**

Que sonrisa tan linda…espera… ¡¿en qué estoy pensado?!

Todos estaban sorprendido hasta yo…sin embargo algo sobre ella me inquieta.

 **FIN DE POV**

* * *

 **AL MEDIO DIA**

**KURAN SAKURA PORFAVOR DIRIJASE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR**

**KURAN SAKURA PORFAVOR DIRIJASE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR**

 **Sakura:** Y ahora que…no puedo ni almorzar tranquila

 **Ruka:** Ne, Natsume, ¿no es raro?

 **Natsume:** Si…

* * *

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR**

 **Sakura:** ¡Que quieres decir con que no puedo comunicarme con mis padres, ni siquiera con una carta!

 **Kounji:** Por supuesto que no, eres una estudiante que está bajo mi custodia, además te hubiera permitido aunque sea mandar una carta, claro si no hubieras armado el escándalo de esta mañana.

 **Sakura:** Shit… ¡AUN ASI…! _\- recibe una bofetada y cae al piso-(Maldición no puedo utilizar mi alice…ya veo…una barrera.)_

 **Kounji:** No me contestes, además… _-saca un latigo y le comienza a pegar por todos lados-_ esto es por armar el escándalo de esta mañana.

 ** _Después de un buen rato_**

 **Sakura:** Urgh… _-Sakura estaba de rodillas, totalmente ensangrentada y con la ropa rasgada-_

 **Kounji:** Que buena vista tengo…me gustas mas así…sumisa ante mi _-sonrie-_

 **Sakura:** Yo…jamás…haré lo que tú quieras…

 **Kounji:** Estoy seguro de tarde o temprano lo harás…además…ya sabes lo que te pasará si me desobedeces y agradece que esta vez fui gentil _-Agarra a Sakura de la barbilla, su labio tenía un_ hilo de sangre recorriendo sus hermosos labios, este lo lamio-

 **Sakura:** Eres asqueroso…

 **Kounji:** Hmp…ya te puedes ir… _princesa_.

 _Como pudo Sakura salió de ese horrible lugar_

* * *

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA DIVISIÓN DE PRIMARIA**

 **Ruka:** Me pregunto si Kuran-san estará bien…

 **Natsume:** No me importa, además, ¿desde cuándo le pones atención a una chica?

 **Ruka:** Etto… _-sonrojado-_ N-No lo hago… es solo…que tiene una linda sonrisa, además, tú te sonrojaste cuando sonrió no?

 **Natsume:** Fue tu imaginación (Es cierto que reunión con el director de primaria no era bueno para nadie, además, ¿una alumna nueva en su primer día?)

 **Ruka:** ¡KURAN-SAN!

 **Sakura:** Ustedes…-cae al piso-

 **POV NATSUME**

Estaba sumido es mis pensamientos cuando un grito alarmante de Ruka me trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

-¡KURAN-SAN!

Era esa chica nueva, estaba vuelta una nada, llena de marcas que sangraban por todo el cuerpo y con el uniforme rasgado, ya me hacia la idea de quién pudo haberle hecho esto. Kounji.

Me alarme de verla en tal estado que también le brinde mi ayuda.

 **FIN POV**

 **Ruka:** Kuran-san ¿estás bien? _-dice teniéndola en los brazos-_

 **Natsume:** ¿Te puedes levantar?

 **Sakura:** Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda de nadie _-dice intentando pararse-_

 **Ruka:** Pero que dices…te llevaremos al hospital.

 **Sakura:** No quiero.

 **Natsume:** Pero si eres cabezota, te guste o no te llevaremos al hospital.

 **Sakura:** Que…los cabezotas son ustedes _-Natsume y Ruka la lavantan y la llevan al hospital-_

* * *

 **EN EL HOSPITAL**

 **Sakura:** Por esto odio los hospitales…¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!- _dice mientras una enfermera le limpiaba y vendaba las heridas-_

 **Enfermera:** Ya está listo, quédate aquí por un rato _-Dice saliendo por la puerta-_

 **Sakura:** Muchas gracias ustedes do _s-dice mirándolos-_ (hubiera estado en problemas si no me los hubiera encontrado)

 **Ruka:** No te preocupes no podíamos dejarte así.

 **Natsume:** Bueno ya la trajimos así que vámonos Ruka.

 **Ruka:** Si...

* * *

 _Yo se que aun me falta mucho, y que no es la mejor historia, pero espero les haya gustado :D Porfavor dejen sus reviews para yo seguir con la historia, muchas gracias nos leemos luego!_


End file.
